Perplexed
by spottedhorse
Summary: Edith is just a little jealous. Fifth in the Flummoxed series


I do appreciate all the wonderful reviews for my little glimpses into what I think the future of the lovely couple should be. I am especially pleased that so many seemed to be enjoyng reading as much as I am enjoying playing in the world of Edith and Anthony. I hope you enjoy this one as well. The ending is a little lame, but then I think with the two personalities involved there would be some lame moments. So I felt like it was in character, lol.

* * *

Lady Edith Strallan was perplexed as she watched her husband from the doorway to his office. He had told her at breakfast that he intended to work in his office all morning, clearing out some of the details of the estate that had piled up. When she went to the nursery to check on the twins, Nanny had dourly informed her that if she wanted to see Master Robbie, she would have to find Sir Anthony. Edith had spent a few minutes with little Cora Elizabeth before going in search of her husband and absent son.

Smiling, she watched as Anthony softly explained to his six month old son about how the tenants farmed the land and how it was his responsibility to ensure that they had what was needed for the farms so they could gain the highest yields possible. "And one day, my boy, this will be your responsibility as well." Anthony said quietly to Robbie. "So I want you to pay close attention and learn. And as you get older you will have many questions, I am sure. You must ask them so that you can learn."

Edith's heart fluttered at her husband's gentleness with the boy. It shouldn't have surprised her; he had always been very kind and gentle. But in all honesty, she expected that he would be much like her father in his parenting. Papa loved his children, no doubt; but when it came to their daily care he was more inclined to let Mama or even more likely, the nanny, handle matters. But Anthony had been quite involved from the beginning. He'd even helped change a nappy or two. And the way he watched when they fed…such awe. In an odd sort of way, it made her jealous. The children had captured him in such an obvious manner.

It wasn't that he was no longer attentive to her at all and it would be ridiculous to think things wouldn't have changed a bit with two babies in the house. But she longed for the early days of their marriage. She missed the closeness, the feeling that they were in their own little world. She felt a bit selfish as she realized she missed being at the center of his world. She missed the intimacy that had been a part many days and almost every night until her pregnancy made things too awkward.

She took a deep breath to collect herself and then stepped into the room. "So this is where you are, Robbie. I went to the nursery looking for you …"

Anthony turned and looked up at her with a smile. Robbie twisted his head to see his mama. Once again she was struck at the intense blue sets of eyes. "I'm sorry, my dear," Anthony said softly. "It is entirely my fault. Little Cora was still napping so I took the opportunity to have some time with my boy here." He said "my boy" with such pride that all of Edith's sadness was washed away; but not before Anthony caught a glimpse of it in her eyes.

She stepped closer, hesitantly. "It is time for his feeding," she told her husband.

"I envy the boy," Anthony said as his face lit, his eyes flickering over her breasts.

Edith blushed. "Anthony…"

"My darling, he gets to partake while I must abstain. And I do miss the activity so very much." Anthony responded teasingly.

Blushing even a deeper shade of red, Edith looked down at their son. "As do I. Had I known when I decided upon this undertaking that I would feel so deprived of…well, you know," she flushed again. "Well, I probably would have decided upon a wet nurse, as was custom. Or perhaps tried one of the new formulas the doctors are endorsing."

Anthony looked at her, rather bewildered. "But I thought… it seemed to be what you wanted."

"It was…is. But sometimes, well with two of them it seems like that is all I do, feed them. And honesty, I'm feeling a bit sore."

Anthony's face fell. "Oh dear. And I was hoping for at least a little playtime of my own tonight."

Taking the baby from him, her spirits lifted. "You were?"

Anthony tilted his head and looked at her with a startled smile. Smiling back, she thought of how her sister had teased her about marrying him. Mary had gone on and on about what an old fuddy dud he was…even a bit of an old maid manner about him. But Edith knew that was just his way, having been raised by older parents himself and spending most of his time in the company of older women. Underneath his manner, Anthony was very much a man…at least enough to satisfy her. He had proven that very well after their marriage. And he was much more thoughtful and kind than so many of the young bucks that had been thrown her way.

As she looked into his amazingly intense blue eyes, she thought he must be reading her mind because she saw such longing there. "My dear, you needn't sound so surprised. Of course I want to have you to myself." His eyes flickered to their son, then grazed over her hungrily before returning to gaze into her face. "I realized that even just one baby would change things and two…well, things are so much more complicated. But as much as I love them and embrace fatherhood, I do miss our special times together." Then with a hint of humor lighting his eyes he added, "but I must also admit a bit of apprehension at our time alone at night. It is, after all, how our lives became so complicated in the first instance. More time together might lead to further complications," he winked.

Edith giggled at him cheekily. "Well, I suppose there is only one way to test your theory," she said as she turned to head back upstairs with little Robbie.

Anthony's voice stopped her, however. "Must you…"

Turning, Edith looked at him quizzically.

Explaining himself further, Anthony continued. "Couldn't you simply remain here…to feed Robbie, I mean?"

Edith felt her eyes widen. "You want me to…to…" she searched his face for discernment. "…to feed him here in a ….common room?" There was such a look of expectation about him that Edith found herself considering the idea. "I don't know…it doesn't seem quite proper…."

Disappointment flashed across his features as he nodded. "Of course."

"You could come to the nursery with me," Edith suggested.

"Nanny will be there and…well, she always looks at me with such disgust when I ..well, watch," he finished sheepishly.

Robbie began to fuss in her arms. "Well, he is hungry so I should…" she said as he tilted her head in the direction of the door. "But I shouldn't be terribly long. And then perhaps…we could take a stroll after?"

Anthony smiled. "Yes, I would like that," he agreed.

"Alright then, I'll be back by half past. And then we can walk down to the gazebo together. No one will disturb us there," she said suggestively as she turned to leave the room.

As Anthony watched her walk away, ideas were already springing to life in his mind. "No, no one will…" he said softly to the empty room as a mischievous grin settled over his features.

"You were quite right to choose the gazebo as our destination," Anthony said softly to Edith between kisses. "No one will look for us here."

Flushed from his attentiveness, Edith could only murmur. "Mmmm…."

As his hand wandered, it brushed over her breast and she yelped. Pulling away instantly, Anthony looked at her questioning.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, obviously flustered.

"No, my dear…it is I who am sorry. You mentioned that you are tender…"

"I am…very. But I know you like to…that it pleases you to…" she paused to collect her emotions. "And I normally enjoy your attention there but just now…it is uncomfortable."

"Then we shall simply find another way to please," Anthony said wickedly.

Edith considered his mischief. He was certainly in a mood for play and she was so much so that just the simplest touch could undo her. Coyly she let her fingers play over the buttons of his jacket, all the while moving south. He seemed to be studying her face, his fingers trailing along her cheek, pushing back some hair that had escaped when he'd held her during the first frenzied kiss after arriving at the gazebo.

Quickly she let her hand drop further and had his trousers unfastened before he fully realized what she was doing. It was only when she had grasped him fully and held him in her hand that he thought he understood what she was up to. "My dear…" he began but was cut short when suddenly she was over him, hiking her skirt and landing fully in his lap, encasing his manhood within her depths in the process. "Oh god…" he moaned, in part from surprise and more so from delight.

Recovering his wits, he looked at her face and was greeted by a rather naughty smile. "Edith, what if…"

She cut him off with a throaty kiss, her arms draped over his shoulders. As the kiss grew in intensity she began to move, grinding on him, first rising off his now rather inflamed post and then easing back down further. In doing so, she managed to bury him deeply within her, deeper than he thought possible. "God Edith," he groaned as she squeezed him tightly and then leaned in to nibble on his ear. His left arm wrapped behind her, pulling her against his chest as she continued to move over him.

He was about to go mad with ecstasy when she whispered into his ear that he felt so good, so very, very good. And then her muscles clinched on him and he felt her coming undone over him, her body trembling and pulsating driving all of his self control from him. He felt the explosion of his release as she continued to milk him and even though he was weak from emptying himself into her, she continued to stroke, squeezing the last ounce of his essence from him. Then weak from her own climax, she melted into him, the two becoming one in an entirely different fashion.

Edith rested her head on his shoulder, still firmly seated in his lap, the wetness of their combined juices seeping down. But neither cared, nor did they move. He held his hand on her back, his fingers playing lightly over the fabric of her blouse as he recovered his equilibrium. Had they really just done that, he wondered. A soft giggle erupted from him as he contemplated the absurdity and also absolute wonder of it. That he, at his age, should be here in the farthest corner of the garden with this beautiful young minx planted on his lap, his manhood still present even if drooping at her core was a miracle in his view. He tugged at her firmly, holding her snug against him and nuzzled his face into her neck. "My love…" he whispered gently.

Edith was beyond happy and far too content to move. It felt like the beginning for them … again. Finally finding the strength, she sat up and gazed into his eyes. She had a mind to tell him how much she loved him but as they looked at one another, words were unnecessary. She could see in his eyes that her emotions were equally matched by his. And so they just sat for a few minutes, watching and smiling.

Six months later, both Anthony and Edith collapsed into bed at the end of a long day. It was the twins' first birthday and the party had been a successful one. All the family had been there including all the Crawley grandchildren. Anthony scooped Edith into him with his left arm until her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. "It was a successful day, I think.' he said proudly.

"It was," she agreed.

"I think tomorrow we shall just have an easy day," he said softly, realizing how very tired she was.

"Yes, I think that is an excellent suggestion."

"Hardly seems like a year," he observed after a momentary silence.

"No, no it doesn't," she agreed absently.

Anthony noticed her inattentiveness and blinked back a frown. "You _are_ very tired…"

"Yes, I am…but…. "

As her voice trailed away, Anthony became concerned. "Edith? What is it, my dear?"

"Nothing…" She sighed and then decided this time was as good as any. "I saw Dr. Clarkson this morning."

"Oh?" Concern blanketed Anthony.

"Yes, I've been tired lately and wasn't feeling quite right so I ran into the village. It seems…well…I'm pregnant again."

Anthony bolted upright in the bed and turned to look at her in shock. "You're what?"

Edith smiled. "You heard me."

"Yes, yes, but … How? I mean…no, I know how…but…. Are you quite sure?"

Yes, my darling. I am quite sure."

Anthony sat absolutely still for a moment, gaping at her. "But…are you up to this? The twins take so much out of you already? Are you sure you will be alright?"

Edith didn't miss the fear that was creeping into his thinking. "Dr. Clarkson says I am just fine. He says he wished I had a little more time between pregnancies but that if I take care, then all should be well."

"You're sure? …That all is well, I mean?"

"I'm fine, my darling," she replied.

Taking her again in his arms, he settled them back down in the bed. Then suddenly, much to Edith's surprise, Anthony began to chuckle.

Edith was perplexed. "Anthony?"

"It's alright, my love. I just was thinking…. It wasn't so long ago I thought my life for the most part was over. I had no hope of anything useful, certainly no prospects for marriage and a family. And now, here I am in bed with and married to the most fascinating creature, father of twins, and continuing to propagate like a rabbit…and relishing every moment of it!" His astonishingly blue eyes were dancing with mirth.

Edith smiled at her husband. Then scooting down, she uncovered his manhood and took him in hand. Planting a gentle kiss on his tip, she spoke quietly. "In recognition of your attentiveness, boldness, and most heroic efforts to please her, I dub thee "Sir Rod of Plunge-a-lot and declare you a true knight and custodian of Lady Edith's realm." Then taking him into her mouth and nearly sending Anthony to the ceiling in response, she circled him three times with her tongue. Withdrawing, she smiled up at him. Anthony, befuddle beyond any ability to speak just stuttered, "wha…wha….what wa…was that?"

"It has been declared and marked with my seal. You are my true knight and the custodian of my realm," she teased. Then taking his hand, she guided him to her core. "So it is your duty to care for my realm," she added coyly.

Feeling the dampness of her undergarments, Anthony regained some of his poise. "Yes, my liege," he answered as he took his responsibilities in hand.


End file.
